We have proposed a study of the chemistry of novel alph-substituted sulfinyl derivatives of the general formula RS(O)XY, to determine how variations in structure affect reaction pathways and ultimately their mode of biological action. Specifically, synthetic efforts have been directed toward the production of selective alkylating carcinostatic agents. Reaction mechanism studies are planned to help direct sythetic work toward compounds having the greatest likely potential for biological activity. We propose to prepare new bis-sulfonimidate ester derivatives which would have close structural analogies to the carcinostatic agent Busulfan. Other studies would be directed toward developing an understanding of the alkylation reaction of bis-N-alkoxysulfinamides and the duality of mechanism which exists between the N-alkoxysulfinamides and sulfinyl azides.